AC 209: the battlefield of dispare.
by Tenshi de Shino
Summary: The battle on earth has intensified as the Mars Assembly targets the preventer headquarters. Zechs fights alone to keep the forces at bay when an unexpected visitor shows up to aid him. What happens next you'll have to read. Warning: mild language.


Disclaimer: All characters recognized from the Gundam series are property of their rightful creators. I make no money from this, I only write for pleasure. Thank you very much ^_^  
  
Zechs went into battle with the Tallgeese near the Preventers headquarters. "This is bad, they're going all out with this battle" Zechs sighed. He went into the battle alone, not wanting his beloved Noin risk getting hurt. In the back of him mind, he felt that each time he went against the MS, it would be his last day with the living. Usually, though, he would luck up and the forces would retreat or the mysterious Gundams would appear and immobilize every suit in sight. Lately, though, the new Gundams would retreat from the battle, as the number of MS began to outnumber and outweigh their skills, thus the MS began to press forward in their assault upon the earth. It was believed that they had retreated to the colonies to engage the enemy their, leaving Zechs alone to fight upon the cold battlefield. He had only managed to lay his eyes upon one Gundam, not recognizing the make of the model. It somewhat resembled the Gundams that the original pilots flew in, but the customazation of the make gave it its own personality.  
  
Zechs fought hard and long to prevent the forces from entering the city. The number of suits seemed endless as he fought each and every last suit. His buster riffle did clear away sections, but even it wasn't enough. The battle seemed hopeless and the odd of survival slim. Still he persisted in his efforts to battle the enemy. Soon, though, he reached his limit, each attack the enemy countered and delivered blows to his mobile suit. "Well", he sighed looking to the picture of Noin upon the console, "I guess this is it. Noin, I'm sorry I couldn't come home to you today." He looked upon the battlefield once again and reflected upon his life. Everything which he had done, said, acted upon refreshed itself in his mind as he watched the MS persist forward.  
  
Suddenly, Zechs' sensors began to beep. "What?" he whispered, looking around for the cause of the alarm. He checked the equipment to see if everything were functioning correctly. To his surprise, everything was functioning within parameters and the cause of the disturbance wasn't from the sky nor was it from his side of the battlefield. The cause for the alarm originated within the army of MS. "It can't be? Can it?" Slowly the army began to focus their attention upon the disturbance from within, drawing their forces back. Zechs flew the Tallgeese in to assist whoever was retaliating against the forces. He found the army dwindling in size and number. "It...it is"  
  
Zechs flew the Tallgeese up to the air to get a better perspective of what was going on. It appeared that a lone Gundam was destroying the army from within its strongpoint, using twin buster riffles to clear away massive numbers of MS. Setting his vision seekers to zoom, his eyes widened as he made out the make of the Gundam. "THAT GUNDAM!?!?" he said, tapping a few buttons to get through to the Preventers headquarters, "How is it possible?"  
  
"Zechs! Zechs!" a familiar voice called, "Zechs, give me stats now!"  
  
"Yes Lady Une. The MS are beginning to disappear in number, thanks to a Gundam."  
  
"Good-"  
  
"But that's not all, Lady Une. The Gundam, I recognize it, even though its coloration and design is slightly altered, it's the same Gundam from 16 years ago." He said. Not giving Lady Une time to question him, he patched his vision seekers to Lady Une's desk console. Her jaw dropped as her eyes gazed upon a black Gundam with crimson and golden highlights. The wings upon its back were make like that of the Custom Wing Zero, except they were black like the void of space. Its eye were green and its facemask white with jagged lines going through it. Lady Une sighed in relief and concern as she looked at the damage is was causing. Nearly 75% of the army was immobilized, giving the Preventers the upper hand at the moment, but still she wondered at the pilot of the Gundam. "Zechs...how is it possible? How is it that Gundam Epyon still exists?"  
  
"I don't know Lady Une, but I'm more concerned with the battling MS rather than the identity of the pilot. I'm going in to aid the pilot, they look as if they need some help with the remaining MS. Preventer Wind out.", he said, closing the line between himself and Lady Une off. Lady Une typed in a command code on all frequencies to try and grasp the attention of the pilot of Epyon.   
  
"Attention, Attention. Pilot of Epyon, please respond to this transmission. Please identify yourself." There was no answer given to Lady Une's plead, just deafening silence. She reclined back in her chair and sighed to herself. *Who are you?* she asked herself, wondering if it could be Treize piloting the Gundam, but that was impossible. He had died in space while battling in the previous Tallgeese2. Her thoughts raced, trying to figure out who could be piloting the very Gundam Treize created.  
  
The remaining MS all focused their attack upon Epyon, firing consecutive round at the deadly MS. The skill of the pilot proved miraculous in the face of adversity. Still, skill was not enough as each round of fire began to beat at the very exterior of Epyon. "NO!" Zechs yelled as each MS began to tear away the hope of humanity. He pushed the Tallgeese to full throttle to intercept the remaining MS forces. Little by little he tore away at the army, leaving only 15% of the army intact. Still the remaining forced managed to give Epyon one last blow, sending Epyon crashing to the ground. Epyon gathered enough energy for its buster riffle and sent one last shot into the remaining MS. The force of the blast annihilated the army to 5%, causing them to flee from the scene. "They're retreating...but what about the pilot of Epyon...?"  
  
Landing the Tallegeese near Epyon, he inspected the Gundam carefully. It remained motionless signifying that the pilot was either unconscious or worse. "No...I can't let this end like this...it mustn't end like this." He carefully maneuvered the Tallegeese to pick up the fallen Gundam and brought it back to the Preventers headquarters. Landing the Tallegeese with Epyon in the holding facility, he quickly got out of his Gundam and signaled for an emergency medical team.   
  
"Zechs what is it?" Sally Po-Chang asked, seeing if he was injured. Seeing no wounds on him, she turned her sights to the Epyon. The bruised and battered condition of the marvelous suit signaled to her that the pilot held in the cockpit was serverely injured, possibly to the point of death. "Hurry up and get that pilot out of the suit. He may be severely injured. Give me a stretcher and several meds FAST!" The medical crew hurried and carried out her wishes. "Zechs" she asked, "What happened out there?"  
  
"The pilot showed upon in the middle of the main flank and began to fire at will upon the army of MS. He used the twin riffles and took out about half of the forces with one move. Then he went after the rest with the heating coil whip, causing the advancing flank to fall back and attend to the situation on hand. He managed to take the forces down to 25%, but the remaining MS began to change their tactics and fired almost simultaneously upon Epyon. I went in to assist, but not before the suit took heavy damage. In a least ditch attempt to immobilize the troop, he fired his buster riffle one last time, taking the forces down to 5%. A truly skilled pilot if I must say so myself...and a brave on at that."  
  
"I see. And you're worried for the pilot's safety?"  
  
"Sally...the new Gundams and their pilots are the only thing keeping the invading forced at bay. They have taken down the invading forces tremendously. We can't afford to let one slip away like this. Not while humanity wants and longs for peace."  
  
"Sir!" one of the officer's called out, "we can't get the hatch open!"  
  
"Understood...maintain your position." she said, turning back to Zechs, "you wouldn't happen to have an Gundam sized can opener on you, would you?" Zechs smiled and went up to the cockpit opening port on the Gundam. It took a few moments, but he was able to open the cockpit, revealing an unconscious pilot laying in the belts of the chair. "Medical crew, get up here NOW!" The crew rushed at her commands and they lifted the pilot from the chair. To their shock and surprise, the pilot was of female build, and about as slender as Mariemaia. Her helmet, a bit crack, covered her entire head. Even the shield was tented to that the identity of the pilot remained a mystery. Her arms and hands were bleeding constantly while a trail of blood flowed from the helmet. "Hurry!" Sally commanded, "we have to get her to OR NOW!"  
  
The team rushed the injured pilot to the OR. Sally and a few trained nurses entered the OR in scrub ware. Zechs called Lady Une and Noin to the hangar bay as he examined the make of the Gundam carefully. It did retain the original make of the Epyon, but it was unique in many aspects. The control panel seemed to have encoded marking upon it while the handle was specially suited for the pilot. There were a few wires hanging from the overhead, maybe a data read out of the pilot's brainwaves while in battle. "Zechs...what have you found?" Lady Une said, crossing her arms.   
  
Zechs popped his head out of the cockpit and jumped down where Lady Une and Noin were standing. "Well...this is Epyon, though to make of it has been changed to meet the pilots parameters. It seems that the Gundam may have a safety device set up so that the Epyon system doesn't take over the pilot, though I'm not sure if it works or not."  
  
"Hmm, interesting enough, Love" Noin said, giving him a slight smirk. Lady Une cut her eyes at Noin, then looked back to Zechs. "What of the pilot?" she asked. "Ah yes, the pilot. She was injured when I opened the cockpit, so Sally took her to the OR to stabilize her condition."  
  
"Her?" Une and Noin said in unison, giving him a puzzled look. Zechs nodded at their perplexed look. "So...the mysterious pilot is a she" Noin said, crossing her arms, "I wonder if the other pilots are females."  
  
"I'm not sure. It is possible, though. I'm going to have a thorough look at this Gundam and see to repairs. Sally should be out of the OR soon with news on the condition of the pilot. Hopefully we'll have more answers soon." The two ladies saluted Millardo and left him in the hangar. "Noin" Lady Une said, "I'm going back to my office to read over a few things. When Sally come out of the OR, please alert me. There are a lot of mysteries coming up and I don't like it." Noin nodded and watched Lady Une walk away. She waited in the waiting area of the hospital ward of the headquarters. It seemed to be an eternity that she was waiting in the room for news on the pilot. The wait caused her to think about her son who was probably in school studying history at this time. It pained her that he was growing up so fast. His 13th birthday came and went quicker than the memories of the wars from 15 years ago. He was about to be 14 and already the girls were drooling over him. He had the build of Zechs, but most of his looks were similar to Noin, down to the hair. But he retained his father's eyes and mannerism, though sometimes it was a bother with the both of them unwilling to accept any credit for what they deserved.  
  
Soon Sally emerged from the OR. "Well, Doctor, how's the pilot?"  
  
"She's fine. It was just minor injuries and a concussion, nothing serious, though I am surprised with the damage the Gundam took." Sally wore a concerned look upon her face as while talking about the pilot. "Sally?" Noin called, "What is it? What's with the look?" She sighed and looked to her, "The pilot. It's just that...Lady Une has to see her, it's probably very important if she does so immediately. I don't know what to make of the pilot, but I bet she has a good idea of what's happening."  
  
Noin nodded and proceeded to Lady Une's office. Sally went back through the doors to finish getting cleaned up. *This is going to be a long day* Noin though, rushing to Une's office. In the recovery room, the pilot laid in the hospital bed, not aware of what was around her. The nursing staff around amazed at her looks. The pilot's mind soon came back down to reality as the whispers of what was happening played through her mind. *I've been captured* she though, keeping her eyes closed, *I must escape...* For a few moment, she remained motionless, picking up on the conversations going on. Finally, she sat up in the bed, checking around for her clothing. She spotted them neatly folded upon the table in front of her. The nurses came to her side, checking her pupils and other vital signs. Taking her hand, she punched one of the nursed in the stomach and made a dash for her uniform. The other nursing staff tried to stop her, but she maneuvered carefully, decking each one with her bare hands.   
  
Quickly, she placed her pilot's uniform on and reached for the gun laying upon the table. Taking another look around, she ran through the first exit she came to, not taking note to where it would lead, just hoping to escape from her captives home base. The alarms sounded shortly after, bringing out the guards from the routine patrol area. Noin looked up at the monitors in Lady Une's office, spotting the culprit running through the corridors. "Well, looks like the pilot's awake now. I'll go and apprehend her."   
  
"I'm going with you" Lady Une responded, running with Noin. She remained silent as the alarms howled more and more in each section of the building. "Noin, she's was headed down the left wing. You go intercept her, I'll cut her off at the rear."  
  
"Yes Ma'am"  
  
"And Don't harms her. At all cost, disable her weapon, but do not harm a hair upon her head."  
  
"Wha? Une, what are you hiding?"  
  
"Just trust me, Noin. Trust me."  
  
The two separated ways as the escapee ran further and further through the building. Soon, she met up with Noin who stood before her in her path. "Halt!" she called, holding her hand up. Her eyes bucked as she looked at the pilot's appearance. *She looked much like...Lady Une?* The pilot smirked at her and immediately dashed for her. Noin dodged the intended move, trying to counter it with a simple punch, but the pilot was not without her surprises and she countered Noin's intended blow. For minutes, the two waltzed in a fight to gain the advantage over one another. *She's Good* Noin thought, trying to find an opening in the girl's fighting technique. Instead of finding one, she girl found an opening in her fighting technique, delivering a sweep kick followed up by kick to the head. The blow sent Noin to a dazed state. The pilot quickly took her by the neck and held the gun to her head.   
  
"STAND DOWN OR I'LL BLOW HER FUCKIN BRAIN ACROSS THE CORRIDOR!!" she yelled at the incoming guards. They stopped in their tracks and looked dumbfoundedly at the culprit. They wouldn't risk the death of Noin nor further risk of injury to the recovered soldier. They set their weapons down, still keeping their eyes on her. It seemed that she had won when the sound of clicking heels clouded that moment. "So you're the pilot of the Epyon" a voice said from behind her. Without hesitation, she pivoted slightly and pointed the gun at whoever was walking behind her.   
  
"Put the Gun down" Lady Une said, emerging from the darkness. The girl's eyes widened upon the sight of Une. "Who-Who...You!" she said. The gun began to shake in her hand slightly as she recognized the face. "Yes...now put the gun down young lady." she said in a more comforting tone, "put it down before you hurt someone with it."   
  
"Why Should I!? Where the hell am I anyways!?!?!"  
  
"You're at the Preventers' headquarters. Now put the gun down or else I WILL be forced to take you down myself!" The tone in her voice sounded more and more annoyed with each word. The girl simply smirked at her, trying not to let her fear of Une's words show. Noin began to regain consciousness, feeling a tight grip around her neck. She could have easily thrown the girl off balance with a simple throw, but hearing Lady Une's voice, that wouldn't be advisable. The gun the girl held seemed to quiver slightly as Lady Une drew her eyebrows together in a stern look. "Treizia Aletta Khushrenada, Put the weapon away...NOW!"   
  
The girl looked to her in utter shock. It had been a long time since anyone had called her by her full name. Taking in a deep gulp, she placed the weapon down and loosened her grip on Noin. Lady Une's eyes looked at Noin for a moment, signaling to her that all was fine. Noin nodded to her as the guards held their weapons up. "It's okay boys" Noin said, looking to them, "I think she has this situation under control."  
  
"Treizia" Lady Une said, signaling for her to follow, "there is a lot we have to discuss, immediately, young lady." Treizia followed her, keeping her eyes upon the guards behind her. Noin smirked to herself. *So Lady Une...this is the pilot. How ironic that one of the most peaceful women upon the planet would have a Gundam pilot for a daughter.* she thought, watching the two disappear into the shadows. "I'm glad she's on our side" she whispered, going to the infirmary to have her injury looked after.  
  
Lady Une's face was beaming red with anger. She wanted her only child raised in a world of peace and here she was fighting battles which could have gotten her killed. The walk to where ever she was going was very cold and quiet, giving Treizia ample time to look about the building and make mental notes. Finally they reached her office where she shut the door behind Treizia. She walked over to the console on her desk. "Get me the leader of Colony 199 on the line Immediately!" she said. Her tone seemed to get more and more agitated as her eyes drew fire in the and cut over to the pilot. "Tell me" she said in a ferocious voice, "since when did my only child start piloting Gundams and taking people hostage!? How is it that you're piloting the Gundam Epyon? I know your grandaparents didn't put you up to this did they?"   
Treizia remained silent.   
  
"Answer Me, Young Lady."   
  
Treizia crossed her arms and looked to the wall.   
  
To be continued... 


End file.
